Code Lyoko: Gift of the Magi
by Tsunamix
Summary: Based on the short story by O. Henry, Ulrich and Yumi decide to do a bit of gift finding for each other. Unknown to the both of them, they may just very well realize just how far they're willing to go for true love.


Two days before Christmas Day in Kadic Academy, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting by themselves in the rec room deciding on what they should get for each other. They had already bought and made gift for their friends Jeremie, Odd and Aelita but had yet to decide what would be best for them. Ulrich and Yumi both saw each other as more than friends, so no ordinary gift would suffice; it would have to come from the heart after thinking long and hard.

'Hmm, I know Ulrich got that fancy katana for his birthday that he's been meaning to show off.' Yumi thought to herself. 'Maybe I could help him out there.'

Ulrich, sitting on the other side of the room, was having similar thoughts.

'Yumi does have that bonsai tree that she takes so much pride and joy in; it's her most valuable possession.' He thought to himself. 'Of course from what I've seen, a tree that nice deserves a better place to grow. Perhaps a new pot will make it stand out more and compliment its beauty.'

Ulrich and Yumi agreed that these would be the best gifts they could possibly give. Almost instantly and simultaneously, they stood up and made to grab their stuff before going shopping. Ulrich started by heading to a nearby pottery barn that he knew from all the gifts he gave to his mom when he was younger. Yumi on the other hand looked on her phone for any local sellers in order to find a better deal. Eventually, she came across one only a few blocks down from the academy. Both made their way once they had the addresses memorized.

* * *

Ulrich first arrived at the pottery barn and went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I'm looking for a present for my…well, sorta girlfriend." Ulrich said not wanting to jump to conclusions. "What do you have that's perfect for growing bonsai trees?"

The clerk immediately walked over to the storeroom and pulled out a large round pot to set down. Ulrich looked and was amazed by the beauty and craftsmanship of this simple object: It was all black but lined with gold trim and gold kanji, which Ulrich couldn't understand.

"This just came in today." The clerk said. "It was fashioned by our finest ceramics artists. It's made out of pure mica, which means it's perfect for stabilizing temperature and insuring natural root growth even during the coldest seasons. It was designed with the durability to withstand for years."

"How much do you want for it?" Ulrich asked with no hesitation.

"100 euros." The clerk said.

Ulrich immediately felt his heart sink. He knew he didn't have that kind of money on him; he was only given so much each year for Christmas shopping unless it was for his family. Ulrich had only one option at this point, as much as he hated resorting to it.

"Hang on a minute." Ulrich said as he pulled out his phone and began texting.

 _ **Hey Dad. Do you mind sending me a bit more money my way to buy a present for my friend?**_

Only seconds later, Ulrich got a response back.

 _ **After seeing your grades for the semester? You're lucky you're getting any spending money at all. Talk to me when you decide to improve yourself.**_

'Typical.' Ulrich thought to himself as he put his phone away.

"So will you be purchasing it?"

"Let me come back tomorrow when I have the money." Ulrich said leaving. "Sorry to waste your time."

"Don't take too long." The clerk said. "People will be jumping on this deal sooner or later."

Meanwhile, Yumi reached her destination: A small pawnshop on the edge of town. Looking past the counter, she saw the display case that she recognized from the ad and got the clerk's attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm wondering about that sword display case you have back there." Yumi said pointing to the case.

"Ah yes." The clerk said bringing it over. "This is made out of two centimeter thick tempered acrylic glass. Airtight, weatherproof and impervious to any kind of natural force."

"Perfect. How much?"

"50 euros."

Yumi's smile faded as she found out that it was more money than she carried with her. It was too late in the day to ask her father for money. However, Yumi was sure her father would understand if she explained her situation and would offer to help the very next day.

"Can you hold on to it for tomorrow? I don't have the money on me right now." Yumi said.

"We don't do rain checks or holds here." The clerk said. "If you want it tomorrow, you'd better hope nobody comes here to buy it before you do. Sorry."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Yumi said as she walked off.

* * *

The next day, on Christmas Eve, Yumi woke up and saw her father sitting at the table reading his paper. Yumi decided it was now or never.

"Dad. Can I ask a favor?" Yumi asked.

"Hmm?"

"I want to buy a gift for a boy I know, but I don't have enough money." Yumi said.

"No." Her father said not bothering to hear the question.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"These holidays are stressful enough as it is. I work so many hours to make sure you and your brother get the Christmas you deserve and you just waltz in and ask for my heard-earned money for some boy I don't even know?"

"But Dad…" Yumi said.

"No buts!" Her father exclaimed. "If you want something in life, you have to work for it. Now unless you have any other questions, I'd like to finish my paper."

"Yes, _Otousan_." Yumi said as she resigned herself upstairs.

While in her room, Yumi contemplated as to how she was going to get the money for her gift by tonight. She immediately glanced at the corner and saw her prized bonsai tree growing by the sunlit window. She immediately thought of something she never would've done in a million years, but decided that it would have to be worth it.

At the pawnshop, the clerk saw Yumi walk in and immediately recognized her from last night.

"Ah, welcome back." He said. "I still have that case you want. Did you get the money?"

"I got something hopefully even better." Yumi said. "A trade."

"Oh?"

"Will you give me that case for this bonsai tree?" Yumi said placing her prized bonsai tree on the counter.

"Hmm." The clerk said as he examined it carefully. "I can tell you have taken really good care of this. I've never seen a specimen like this before, and I practice bonsai as a hobby. You know what? I'd call this a fair trade. The case is yours."

"Thank you so much!" Yumi exclaimed as the clerk packed up the case and handed it to her.

"You have a nice Christmas now."

"I will." Yumi said. "Ulrich is gonna love this."

At the pottery barn, Ulrich walked in and met up with the same clerk he saw last night.

"I remember you." She said.

"Do you still have that pot?" Ulrich asked.

"I most certainly do." The clerk said. "Would you like to buy it?"

"Well, that depends." Ulrich said hesitantly. "Are you willing to accept a trade?"

"That also depends." The clerk said. "It has to be something of value or relevance to the shop."

"Well, all I have is this sword I got for my birthday." Ulrich said as he showed her the katana he had carried with him, sheath and all.

"Oh, I don't know if I can take that." The clerk said.

"Please, this is very valuable to me." Ulrich said. "I'm willing to do anything at this point for my girl-uh…good friend."

"Well, my brother has always wanted a sword just like this." The clerk said. "I think I can part with this pot in exchange."

"Really?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. After all, it is Christmas Eve." The clerk said wrapping up the pot and handing it to him. "Here you are."

"I really appreciate it." Ulrich said happily.

"Hey, don't sweat it." The clerk said. "By the way, I just want you to know you're doing a nice thing for your girlfriend; not many people like you would do the same."

The clerk just winked as Ulrich blushed and made his way out the door and back to school. It was one day until Christmas and both he and Yumi had some work to do.

* * *

The next day on Christmas Day, Ulrich and Yumi met back up in the rec room to exchange gifts. Odd, Aelita and Jeremie were there as well; they didn't want to miss out on seeing how these two lovebirds were going to show their holiday feelings for one another.

"Merry Christmas, Yumi." Ulrich said. "I know you're going to like this."

"I think you'll like mine better." Yumi said.

Both tore off the wrapping paper simultaneously and as they saw what their gifts were, they couldn't help but let their excitement drop.

"So, what is it?" Odd asked Ulrich about the gift he received.

"It's a display case." Yumi answered. "For your favorite sword."

"Oh, uhh…" Ulrich said.

"You do like it, don't you?" Yumi asked.

"It's nice." Ulrich said. "But I have a bit of a confession to make: I traded my sword away so you could have this nice pot for your bonsai tree."

"Ulrich, you gave up your sword for Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"But Ulrich, I don't have a bonsai tree anymore." Yumi said. "I traded it away so I could get you that case."

"But that tree meant everything to you." Ulrich said.

"I know." Yumi said. "But not as much as you mean to me."

"Wow, you both parted with your most prized possessions for each other." Jeremie said.

"And now both of you ended up with something that's completely useless to you now." Odd said.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at their gifts and looked back at each other. Suddenly they couldn't help but burst into laughter at the situation that they have inadvertently created. Sure, the gifts they have serve no practical purpose to them, but now they finally realize just how far one was willing to go to prove how much they love one another. Now realizing this, Ulrich and Yumi set their gifts down and leaned in for a kiss. As they embraced, Jeremie, Odd and Aelita looked on in awe; never did they think Ulrich and Yumi would ever openly profess their love in such a manner, but here they are kissing on Christmas Day.

When the festivities ended, the five friends went back home. Ulrich and Yumi even kept the gifts they received from each other: Ulrich his display case and Yumi her bonsai pot. They may not have much use, but it felt nice to keep beside them a reminder of that one Christmas: The one where two close friends who under any other circumstances would be too afraid to admit their deep love for one another finally realize how much they do care. It definitely was a merry Christmas after all.

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone

Please Review


End file.
